Survivor: Deathtrap
by White Umbrella
Summary: It's a race against time as two lone survivors try to escape Raccoon City and help as many people as possible. Jack Mullens, a surviving rescue worker, and David Williams, the only surviving U.B.C.S. member of his platoon, team up and fight their way thr
1. Deathrap: Chapter 1

Survivor: Deathtrap  
  
  
  
  
I have reworked the two chapters of this story over and corrected a couple of little mistakes. Keep reading  
and if I get two more good reviews I'll write another chapter, because I don't really think I write that well.  
  
  
All Items pertaining to Resident Evil are owned by Capcom.  
  
  
  
  
The cold rain spattered down on Jack Mullens face, as he lay motionless in the   
Raccoon City street. The rain splashed onto the still, silent face and streaked down his   
cheeks and brow in beads. Jack lay in the street in a dreamless sleep, unaware of the   
events unfolding around him in the city, now just a city of the dead. Jack's eyes suddenly   
flickered open and his mind was immediately hit with an extreme pain that emanated   
from the back of his head and rippled down his back into his aching legs. He grabbed at   
his head in pain and groaned loudly, "Ahhh, damnit!" He rolled around in the water that   
was pooled on the asphalt in agony, the pain in his head slowly easing, turning into a dull   
and constant ache. As the fog in his head cleared Jack took into account his surroundings   
and his brain went into alert mode.  
He pushed himself up off the cold asphalt with his arms, slowly and painfully   
moving his knees up so that he could raise himself without falling over. Still a little dizzy   
and shaken, he braced his hand on the side of the fire engine to retain his balance and   
stood up. For a brief second he couldn't tell where he was, he stood motionless looking   
around left and right surveying the landscape. "The wreck!" he thought. The events that   
had brought him here, "those monsters in the road, swerving to miss them…" He quickly   
turned and took a step back from the destruction that he saw. The fire engine was   
rammed into the side of the municipal building still smoldering, beside it lay the lifeless   
bodies of his fellow firefighters. The sight of his friends, Joseph, Mark, and the two   
rookies, Willis and Otho brought a tight, sickening feeling to his stomach. The next   
thought in his racing mind was to check and see if they were all right, but he soon   
disbanded the idea when he noticed the inhuman way that his friends were laying.  
Joseph and Mark had probably died on impact, they had been riding the sides and   
the fire truck had thrown them both into the municipal buildings wall. Jack noticed that   
Mark's head had cracked from the force of the impact and that the rain was washing a   
river of his blood down the street. Willis had been riding on the top, the ladder had pined   
him, and from the looks of it, snapped him into. Otho, who was driving, had possibly   
died on impact as well, his head, or what was left of it, was hanging out of the glass in the   
cab. Jack felt his stomach twist and go weak, he had let Otho drive for the sheer fact that   
he was a rookie; he hadn't thought anything like this would happen. Jack felt sadness   
and desperation flood his mind as he looked at the scene in front of him, "why not me   
instead?" His senses finally returned after his gaze had broken from the tragic scene, he   
once again became aware of his throbbing head and felt the spot where the pain   
originated with his hand.  
Jack lifted his hand in front of his face and saw that blood was covering it, he was   
bleeding, but he could stand it for now. He swiped his dirty hand through his black   
matted hair and thought of what to do next. "The monsters!" The monsters that he had   
seen in the streets, when Otho started to swerve, they looked human but he knew better,   
that's when he had dove roughly off the back of the fire truck where he was riding. "I   
must have knocked my head on the street and blacked out for a while." "The only one   
who survived the wreck, I didn't ask for this, I should have died to…" The remaining   
police force had told them what to expect from the "Things" walking the streets of   
Raccoon, that's when all remaining law enforcement and rescue workers had went on a   
search and rescue mission for anyone still alive. Jack's team had consisted of all   
available firemen at the time, on their way to the municipal building they ran into a group   
of those "things" and Otho had tried to steer out of the way. That's when it had all went   
wrong.  
"I doubt there's even anybody left in this city, but I might as well help who I can."   
Jack's helmet lay on the street gathering water, "no need for that now, got to get   
somewhere safe and figure out what to do next." As he glanced around his surroundings   
he noted that there were flaming cars and buildings littering the landscape, "deathtrap."   
He thought to himself. He looked himself over and noted that his GX-7 Turnout gear   
was still in good shape, if he came in contact with any fire he'd have at least some   
protection. Jack walked around the back of the fire truck and looked for an object that   
could be used as a weapon, just in case he ran into any of those "things." He spotted the   
fire axe mounted to the back and grabbed it off; he hefted it in his right hand and headed   
down and ally past rows of small shops and apartments.  
The streets were filled with the sounds of flames crackling, distant moans and the   
sounds of crows somewhere nearby which he heard now and again. He knew what the   
moans were, they were the moans of the things that had caused his friends to die, and   
Jack Mullens wasn't going to leave this city without enacting some revenge. "Got to   
keep an eye out for other survivors." Jack had walked down dank dirty alleys and dark   
deserted streets with no other living thing in sight until his gaze rested on a dark figure   
standing under the waning light of a street lamp. A car had wrecked it and it was terribly   
bent, the figure stood almost motionless under it, only shifting its weight from side to   
side now and again. He knew what it was, one of those things, he could immediately tell   
from the walk. The monster slowly started toward Jack, throwing one leg in front of it   
and then dragging the other behind it. As the creature got closer Jack could see its   
monstrous traits clearly. The stomach of the thing was entirely slit open; at least one foot   
of the small intestine was hanging from its open womb and dragging under the things   
feet.   
Its lips had been ripped from its face, almost all human characteristics gone,   
exposing crooked, and blood stained teeth. The eyes were white and soulless, Jack didn't   
know how it knew he was there, but it was coming right for him. When it was about   
three feet away he noticed the exposed patches of muscle and the hanging sheets of rotted   
flesh from its arms and legs. Blood was smeared onto what was left of a diner jacket that   
the thing was wearing, the left leg of its pants were torn showing a huge chunk of the calf   
muscle missing on the dragging leg. The monsters arms reached for him, hungry,   
wanting to feast upon Jack's warm flesh, it let out a groan of frustration as it tried to dive   
onto Jack. It sailed through the air and landed face down in a puddle with a splash,   
narrowly missing Jack's leg with its hand. "Their so slow, you could just walk right past   
them." He thought as he placed his boot onto the things head, holding it down in the   
brackish water. Jack looked down at the thing under his boot, it was flailing its arms   
wildly trying to grab onto some part of him.  
Jack looked at the figure, helpless and feeding off of its primal urges, they were   
once human to, and Jack knew it wasn't their fault, they were just victims of whatever   
was happing to this city. He removed his boot from the things head and braced the fire   
axe in his hands; with one steady stroke he cleaved the axe blade into the things rotted   
head. There was a sick crunching sound, followed by Blood squirting onto the pants of   
Jack's GX-7 Gear. He braced the side of the creature's head with his boot again and   
removed the axe from its head with a tug, glistening and dripping with the crimson of its   
blood. The axe had made a quick and steady cut strait through its skull, cutting   
everything in its path, the jaw had even split and his head almost lay in two bloody   
halves. A gurgling sound came from the things throat as blood came gushing onto the   
pavement; it circled Jack's boots and flowed along with the street water. Jack looked up   
noticing that the rain had turned to unnoticeable drops.  
Jack looked around at the neighborhood he was in, all slums, he glanced at the   
street sign, he was on Celeste Street. He looked around noticing that at the end of the   
street were some overturned cars and a few fires, a figure sat slumped underneath one of   
them, legs sprawled out. Dead bodies had littered nearly every street Jack had seen, and   
if not for seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he would have simply ignored the   
sprawled figure. "Survivors?!" the thought made him feel more at ease about his   
situation. Jack ran down the street, boots splashing in the puddles of rainwater. He   
reached the figure and knelt down beside him, the man was wearing tan colored military   
type clothing with a black flak jacket. An assault rifle lay to the man's side. U.B.C.S.   
was written on the sleeve of the man's shirt along with the Umbrella Inc. insignia.   
"Umbrella? The pharmaceutical company?" The blonde haired man raised his bloody   
face toward Jack and tried to speak, "Thank… thank God your here, the whole team, all   
of them… gone." His words were rushed. "Wait, just calm down," Jack started while   
looking down at the mans nametag, it had "Williams" on it in big dark letters. "I'm   
going to get you out of here Williams, you're just going to have to stay calm though."   
"My first name's David," the man said through clenched teeth, Jack noticed the wound   
on the man's leg. "The chopper lowered us into Downtown, we got swamped by those   
monsters, they pushed us back… I got hit by friendly fire, it went crazy real fast." Jack   
didn't know what he was talking about, but he could see the pain in the man's voice as he   
told his story, not physical pain, but from the pain of seeing his friends and teammates   
die. Jack's memory flashed images of Otho and his team, he knew how David felt.   
"Look David, I'm here now, we're going to be just fine," Jack said as he tore a strip of   
cloth from his shirt to tie off David's wound. "Keep talking David, I'm going to patch   
you up and then we're out of here." The man just rested his head on the overturned car   
behind him and wondered, "Why me?"   
  



	2. Deathtrap: Chapter 2

Survivor: Deathtrap  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
Jack Mullens and David Williams sat in the cold; wet Raccoon City street as Jack   
tied off David's leg to stop his bleeding. "So what do you and Umbrella have to do with   
each other?" asked Jack a little confused. David looked at the patch on his sleeve,   
"We're from the U.B.C.S., we deal with corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction." David   
looked around. "But this, I've never seen anything like this… I saw one of those things   
take thirty hits… but it just kept coming." David's head lowered. Jack resumed tying off   
David's leg. "I don't know what Umbrella has to do with this, and I don't care." Jack   
said, still preoccupied. "All I care about right now is getting our asses out of here alive   
and taking anybody with us that we can." His gaze moved up to David's.  
"How many guns we got?" asked Jack, "I've got my pistol and one extra clip,   
plus we got my M4A1 but it's down to its last clip." David motioned to the gun by his   
side. "How many bullets they hold?" Jack asked while taking the pistol from David.   
"My M4's only got eighty six bullets left, but the SIGPro's got two full clips which give   
you a total of thirty." David said while tightening the strap of cloth tied above his wound.   
Jack ejected the clip and inspected it, then slapped it back in. "Can you walk?" Jack   
motioned to David's leg. "Probably, hurts like hell though." David said while bracing   
himself to get up. Jack rose out of his kneeling position and helped David; on his way up   
David grabbed his assault rifle. "I can't believe it's the walking fucking dead." David   
said while throwing the M4 over his right shoulder. "We have to aim for the head to take   
them down, we cant waste any ammo." David said while walking around a bit to get used   
to his dragging leg.   
"Lets head down this road and try to make it Uptown, from there we can probably   
find a way to escape." Jack said while tucking the extra clip into the left coat pocket of   
his GX-7 Gear. "Understood, we'll help anybody we find along the way." David said as   
they started down the dark street. They had only walked about three feet when they   
heard a garbage can clatter to the ground somewhere around the corner. "What the hell   
was that?" asked Jack pulling his gun up. About forty yards away a dark figure shambled   
out from around the corner of a burning bank. Jack aimed his gun at the figure but just as   
soon another of the monsters had stepped around the corner. "Looks like were getting   
popular." David said raising his Assault Riffle and securing his aim on the creatures   
ahead. The monster closest to David gave an inhuman moan of hunger, then two more   
figures walked around the corner, then three. "Really popular." Jack said while taking a   
few steps back. The monsters were no more than thirty feet away now and closing in   
fast. They were limping and dragging themselves in an inhuman desperation for flesh.   
Jack secured his aim and fired at the closest monster. The shot hit it in the neck, the   
resulting exit wound sent a shower of misty blood onto the monster behind it. Jack aimed   
again and fired, this shot snapped its head back in a bloody spray and it crumpled to the   
asphalt.  
David opened up with a volley of automatic fire, bullet holes exploded into two   
monsters heads and sent them flying backwards. David's automatic fire pushed another   
monster down and he lay on his back in a puddle of blood. At the same time Jack fired   
two more shots, one hitting a creature in the head and the other blowing a bloody hole in   
another's left leg, causing it to fall face first into the pavement with a wet smack. Jack   
took aim again, and fired at the remaining monster, the bullet smashed into the eye and   
continued through, exiting the head in a bloody spray of shattered skull and brain tissue.   
Blood flowed like a waterfall out of the empty eye socket as the monster collapsed to the   
ground. They walked forward cautiously, both keeping their guns trained on the   
monsters in front of them. The thick blood of the monsters flowed freely down the street.   
David saw movement from one of the monsters on the ground first, it gave a gurgling   
moan as it clawed at the pavement and dragged itself toward Jack. Jack whipped to his   
left and trained the gun on the creature, he fired a shot straight through the top of its head   
and it collapsed back onto the ground in a shower of blood.   
David was so preoccupied with Jack that he hadn't seen the other monster crawling   
toward him. Jack saw it first, "David, beside you!" he shouted. David turned left, but not   
before the creature had grabbed his wounded leg. "Shit! It's got me!" David tried   
aimlessly to shake the monsters hand loose but to no avail. The creature was pulling its   
gapping mouth closer to David's leg when a shot smashed into its cranium, causing blood   
to be vomited onto David's boot. David drug his leg away from the monsters hand and   
took a step back. "How much ammo you got left?" David asked Jack while looking at his   
own gun. "I got nine now, and fifteen more in the other clip, you?" "I've got enough."   
David said while looking at the bodies strewn on the ground. "A cop!" David said as he   
spotted one of the monsters he'd shot. "Let's check it for weapons." Jack said as he ran   
over and knelt next to the body. The stench of the ripe body was very pronounced; Jack   
gagged and started to breath from his mouth to keep from vomiting. David limped over to   
the body and watched as Jack searched for guns. "Anything?" asked David. Jack pulled a   
black and shiny Smith and Wesson M19 Magnum from the police officers belt. "This and   
some .357 rounds." Jack exclaimed while unhooking the officer's belt.  
"You want to keep it?" Jack asked while offering the M19 to David. "Nope, I've   
got this baby." David said while he hefted the M4 in his left hand. "Let's get going then,   
there's no telling how many more of those things are on their way." Jack said as he shoved   
the M19 in the officer's holster and fastened the belt around him like a bandoleer. They   
both walked around the fire-engulfed bank and turned onto Stockade Street. David walked   
slowly due to his injured leg and Jack walked at the same pace so that they could watch   
each other's backs. David stopped suddenly and looked up. "What's up?" Jack asked.   
"Listen…" said David glancing around the dark sky. Jack looked up but couldn't see   
anything, but he did hear something. Through the sound of fire and the far off wails of the   
undead, he could hear a sort of humming sound. "What the hell is it?" Asked Jack. The   
noise was becoming louder, it was getting closer. "It's a chopper, maybe we can get help!"   
David said running into the middle of the street. It was a helicopter, it flew into Jack's   
view, and they both started waving frantically and yelling. "I think he see's us!" Jack said   
as the helicopter slowed and hovered over the street. Jack noticed that the helicopter was   
hauling some kind of canisters, lots of them. The helicopter's spotlight turned on and   
pointed directly onto Jack and David, they both shielded their eyes. "Why the hell isn't he   
throwing down a rope ladder?" David shouted over the whir of the helicopter blades. Jack   
could see one of the large metal cylinders being lowered. "I think we'd better get out of   
here!" Without a second thought they both started running as the canister dropped toward   
them.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
